


Happy Ending

by catty_pawter



Series: Sendrick RPF [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F, Pining, Pitch Perfect 3, RPF, bechloe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_pawter/pseuds/catty_pawter
Summary: Brittany Snow sees Anna Kendrick’s IG post and remembers their PP3 kiss.
Relationships: Anna Kendrick/Brittany Snow, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Sendrick RPF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075235
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Happy Ending

It’s been 12 hours, and all Brittany could do is stare at her phone screen. Anna’s been there for the longest time, clad in only a black bra and a blanket, smiling at a guy whose somewhat wavy hair somehow reminded her of Skylar. And she’s been telling herself that, for the longest time, those associations had to stop.

It didn’t help that Anna captioned her post, “Let’s fall in love”, all the while promoting her show on HBO Max.

“This is the sweetest & most loving caption you’ve ever done,” she commented. It was true. Anna’s posts were notorious for their quirky, unabashed humor which endeared her to friends and fans alike. Yet Brittany couldn’t help but think that in a way, this post was still in keeping with Anna’s character.

After all, Anna once told her in an interview, “Please go out with me.” She couldn’t believe her ears, but she also couldn’t afford to stop the interview and search Anna’s eyes, hoping to find sincerity in her amusement. So she cast her eyes down and just said, “I… can’t.”

There had been too many moments like that over the course of nearly ten years, too many moments when Anna acted like a real life Chloe, and she, Brittany, retreated into her guard, much like Beca did. Come to think of it, Anna once grinded into her laughingly while they were posing for pictures at a press junket. For her part, Brittany could only remember the one time she did anything unthinkingly around Anna, kissing her hand at the same press junket. Anna’s hand had been so soft on her shoulders, a bird’s light perch, and she couldn’t help but kiss that softness for landing on her so gracefully.

Maybe that’s why they were so good at playing those roles. The director always said it was better to cast against type anyway.

And now, nearly ten years later, those had been nothing more than roles they played in three films they starred in. Nothing more than that.

* * *

She once thought that something would finally happen after filming the kiss. After all, Anna had pushed very hard for it, as did she. After winning Best Movie Chemistry for Pitch Perfect 2 and after all that tension between them on and off set, she felt it was inevitable. She wouldn’t post “Maybe in PP3 Beca will finally be confident singin’ in the shower with me” on her Twitter for nothing.  
That night after the kiss was finally filmed, she was alone in her trailer, a glass of wine resting lightly on her fingers while she absentmindedly fussed with the tie of her bathrobe. She was still pleasantly going over the events of the day in her head.

_Chloe disappeared offstage after Beca’s solo and the Bellas’ group hug. It had all become too much for her: all those cheers for them, the end of their tour, Beca’s solo. Beca’s going solo. That was really what was too much for her. Although she missed her Bellas, her family, she knew she would miss Beca the most, especially since she’d leave so soon. Soon, she wouldn’t have to wake up earlier than her alarm just to untangle herself more loosely from her hold on Beca so the brunette wouldn’t wake up with the shock of a lifetime, her hand deliberately placed on Beca’s waist, her chest to Beca’s back, clinging as if for dear life. She wouldn’t have to share the pull-out bed anymore and will be able to toss and turn any which way she wanted to during the night. Problem was, unlike all those nights when she slept beside Beca, she would probably stay awake and toss and turn for many, many nights without her._

_So yes. It had all been too much and she needed a breath of fresh air. And she really needed to compose herself soon before the others worry too much and --_

_“Chlo?”_

_It had always been divine, that voice. She knew who it was even without turning. She knew that voice belonged to someone so beautiful, someone she couldn’t bear to live without, let alone think about it._

_“Why are you here? The Bellas have been looking all over for you. We’re supposed to go to the after party now.”_

_She wiped a stray tear from her eye and tried to blink several times to keep herself from tearing up completely._

_“Chlo?”_

_“Yeah, I’m good, Becs. Will be there in a second.”_

_Slowly, Beca stepped closer to where she was. She was practically right behind her._

“ _Just need to touch my face up a bit. Got any tissue?”_

_What Beca did next was beyond her. Truth be told, the next few minutes after that was beyond any wish she might have had._

_Wordlessly, Beca embraced her from behind, face buried on her shoulders, hands grasping her waist possessively._

_“You don’t need that, Chlo. You look beautiful even when you just woke up.”_

_Her words were so softly spoken that Chloe was afraid she just misheard it all. That Beca was just bumbling nonsense after coming down from her solo._

_She smiled despite herself. “Of course I’m beautiful, silly. I’m the best ginger you will ever meet.”_

_“True. And I don’t plan on meeting anybody else.”_

_What was Beca talking about? She tried to loosen Beca’s hold on her so she could turn and face her but Beca still hadn’t moved._

_“I’m not going to LA, Chlo.”_

_Unwilling as she was for Beca’s grasp on her to loosen, Chloe had to see her properly and gauge what she meant._

_“What do you mean, Becs? What about DJ Khaled?”_

“ _I’m not going to LA without you.”_

_“Becs, I love you. You’re my best friend and you know I would gladly be with you anywhere. I even went to New York with you on a whim! But I don’t think this will work.”_

_“Why not? Either you go with me to LA or I stay in New York with you.”_

_“I got in to vet school, remember?”_

_“I didn’t forget. But I’m sure there are a lot of other places in LA that are just as good.”_

_Beca was starting to sound like her usual grumpy self when woken up a little too early in the day. She was insisting on what was nearly impossible. Nearly, because Chloe would give up anything in a heartbeat, but only if she was sure they were both on the same page. If there was one thing she realized during the tour, it was that maybe there was something other than Beca waiting for her out there, and it wouldn’t be fair to either of them to stay in this bubble for longer. Ten years of restrained cuddles was a hell of a long time._

_“Chloe.”_

_Beca somehow drew closer to her in the last few seconds, a hand caressing her face._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Becs.” Ten years of saying that with reservations was also too much._

“ _No. I love you. I love you, Chloe.”_

_She was sure her eyes got frighteningly bigger at that moment, and Beca was so close to her face!_

_“I don’t even know why I haven’t up and told you this yet for all the times we’ve been together. I don’t know what held me back when you were with me all the time. But I do know that I can’t face this thing without you. Please be with me, Chloe.”_

_Beca’s eyes were searching hers a little too intensely. She tried to laugh it off._

_“Of course you can, Becs. You’re badass Beca Mitchell. You’ll be slaying them all once you get started.”_

_Beca smirked, looking more like her usual self. But the hand on her face was still there, thumb caressing her jaw softly. It had never stayed that long before._

_Beca’s expression grew gentler, more vulnerable than Chole had ever seen her. “I’d hate to admit this but I’m only as badass as I am when you’re with me, Chloe… Won’t you stay with me?”_

_Chloe didn’t know what it was that drove her to finally do it. Maybe it was her stomach growling imperceptibly, telling her to get on with it and to the after party. Maybe it was Beca’s thumb, soft on her jaw. Maybe it was Beca finally asking her to stay and not to come away with her. Because Chloe sure knew there was a whole world of difference between just going away and staying._

_So she kissed her. Chloe kissed Beca lightly on the lips, slowly but almost imperceptibly. She was as soft as she imagined her to be. Her Beca. Her grumpy little Beca finally asking her the one question she wanted to answer._

_“Don’t worry, Becs. Your secret’s safe with me.”_

_And when Beca kissed her back, her hands around Chloe’s neck pulling her impossibly closer as Chloe’s own arms rested on Beca’s waist, Chloe felt at peace, knowing she was finally getting the ending she wanted._

“Penny for your thoughts?”

It had always been divine, that voice. She knew who it was even without turning. She knew that voice belonged to someone so beautiful, someone she was starting to think she couldn’t bear to live without, let alone think about it. And it really sucked that this was the last film already.

Anna was in her trailer, in nothing but a bathrobe, holding a bottle of wine and what looked like a pack of cards.

“I was going to say come in but of course, you did that already.” That could have been a line straight out of Chloe’s playbook. Brittany did a mental face palm.

Thankfully, Anna did not notice, or she just decided to shrug it off.

“I have wine.”

“I do, too.”

Obviously. They’d have to get past those fillers.

“So, the kiss. About time, huh?”

“Yeah! About damn time.”

“I’m still not used to you swearing, Snow.”

“Oh please, Kendrick. Shoot’s over for hours. And ‘damn’ isn’t even that strong.”

Anna smirked. “Whatever. Wanna play a game?” She had already plopped herself on the seat next to Brittany’s.

“As long as it’s not too tiring.”

“It’s just questions, I promise. I read something about this psychologist discovering the questions that lead to love.”

She rolled her eyes outwardly. Inwardly, her heart skipped a beat. “A grown-up version of 20 Questions?”

“Shut up. It’s 36. And here are the cards.”

“Fine. Fire away.”

“Fire away,” Anna sang.

She may have said the wrong words. Brittany couldn’t help the heat rising in her cheeks. Anna only grinned.

“If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?”

“Seriously, Kendrick? I thought this was a game?”

“We have wine, Snow. And all the time in the world.”

Damned if that smile wasn’t so alluring.

“Hmm… probably mind. I’d like to stay young at heart.”

“Body, definitely. I wouldn’t mind forgetting other people’s names if I were still smoking hot.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. You even have trouble remembering me sometimes,” Brittany teased.

“I was just trying to get you jealous.”

Brittany perked up.

“Plus, I know you only want me for my body,” Anna said with a wink.

“You’re weird.”

“Thank you.”

“My turn. Name three things you and me have in common.”

“Let’s see… We’re hot, we sing a lot, and we need some smut.”

If it weren’t Anna with her, Brittany would probably have loosened her tie and felt as comfortable. But it was Anna so she felt anything but. She knew Anna was goading her.

“C’mon, those were pretty true!”

“I’d say we like each other.”

“That’s still the same thing!”

“It’s really not. Your turn.”

“Make three true ‘we’ statements each. For instance, ‘We are both in this room feeling...’“

Brittany felt that she was finally up for the challenge. “We kissed today. We’re both getting pretty buzzed. We will probably not remember anything tomorrow.”

Anna raised her brows and smiled appraisingly. “Good. You’re getting pretty good at this, Snow.”

“Thanks, Kendrick. I had a good teacher,” Brittany said with a wink.

“Now answer the question.” She was burning to know.

“Well, that too. And I’d say if we like each other well enough, it won’t matter whether we remember anything tomorrow.”

Brittany laughed lightly. “That’s an if-statement, Kendrick. You’re cheating.”

Anna shifted closer to her, an odd look in her eyes. “It’s true, though.”

Brittany took a look at her card and breathed deeply. “What would constitute a perfect day for you?”

“Today was perfect, wouldn’t you say?”

“I’d say a perfect day would be when something good finally happened that’s been a long time coming.”

“Like our kiss today, right?”

They had both been vocal about the kiss. And it had indeed happened that day. Brittany didn’t know why she was fighting it anymore.

“Yes, like that kiss.”

For the second time that day, Brittany kissed Anna. And this time, when Anna kissed her back, she took her time in getting to the ending she wanted.

* * *

  
Which apparently didn’t happen the way she wanted it to. Because even in that press junket when Brittany kissed her hand, Anna withdrew hers, gracefully albeit too quickly for her, after that. The same way she turned away a little too quickly when Brittany held her face and looked at her lips when they shot that commercial.

They didn’t even mention their boyfriends at all that night. Perhaps that was one of the signs. They both refused to talk of what was a looming absence, and while that had been comforting for a while, as if they had their own bubble away from the world, Brittany knew it wouldn’t do for the rest of their lives.

Anna hadn’t asked her to stay. They had only ever come away.

So here was Tyler, whose goofy dancing delighted her. Tyler, who she loved. Tyler, who was so comforting and gentle it felt like having two pillows on both sides of her head.

But once in a while, Brittany couldn’t help but hear somewhere in her memory two voices that harmonized so well in a shower. And perhaps there had been one too many Tylers, one too many Annas. But there was only ever one bonfire she would remember where her ocean blue eyes sought and met dark blue ones and held them.

Anna. Her dirty bird. Her scrappy little nobody who was enticing everyone with, “Let’s fall in love.”

There was one thing Brittany knew for sure. Once upon a time, she already did.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t believe this idea hadn’t left my head since seeing Anna Kendrick’s IG post and Brittany Snow’s comment on it. This is the first fan fiction work I’ve ever written after one year of reading your works here on AO3. Please tell me how I did so I could do better next time, if another idea strikes me. Most references come from videos of interviews/social media posts.  
> It feels kinda weird to write RPF for my first fan fiction work, but I dunno. It never left me. Here’s to Sendrick and BeChloe shippers!
> 
> Title comes from Mika’s song Happy Ending. The 36 questions that lead to love is from psychologist Arthur Aron and others.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
